


True Emotions

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the team gets closer and closer with the Olympics approaching, some girls struggle to keep their emotions in line</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad this is my first story, but I hope you enjoy!

After team dinner with the Stars, Christen rushed to get home. As soon as she walked in, she threw herself on the couch and opened her computer. "C'mon, c'mon" she said trying to get YouTube to load. Finally, the commentators start speaking and everything is working. Christen sighs in relief, she only has missed about a minute of the Portland game. Tonight they were playing Washington at DC. Christen couldn't help but smile at seeing her best friend, Tobin Heath, kick ass. Christen's heart was full of love and her head full of feelings she just wanted to scream so loud, Tobin could probably hear it in DC. But she couldn't. How could she? "I can’t ruin our friendship, I care about her too much." Christen had said that to herself so many times, she lost track. About 5 minutes into the game, Christen's roommate, Julie Johnston, walks into the room. 

"Hey girl"

"Hey" 

"You bolted out of dinner"

"Yeah sorry I wanted to catch the game" 

"Which one?" 

Julie walks over and looks over Christen's shoulder. She couldn't help but smile. Julie knows of Christen's secret feelings for the midfielder, even if she has never told her yet. Julie has eavesdropped on so many late night calls between the two. They were so close they were practically dating already. 

“I'm ganna go take a shower"

Christen was so focused on the game she didn't even hear Julie speak.  
The game is almost over and the thorns are starting to crumble a little. Christen's heart is breaking, she know how much Tobin cares about the team and their outcome. Christen can tell Tobin is very angry and irritated. Christen almost fell off the couch when Tobin took a ball to the back of her head. Tobin shouldn't have done that but it should not have been a yellow card. By a last minutes Christen just wants the game to be over so she can call Tobin and help her relax, but something happens. After Tobin fouled a player, she slams the ball down. Christen's heart instantly drops. She knows what's coming. Tobin just got kicked out of the game. Christen closes her computer and takes a deep breath. She decides to jump into the shower, because she knows she is having a long phone call tonight. 

Around 8, Christen's phone starts buzzing. She instantly jumps up to see who it is. Of course, it's Tobin

"Hi" Christen says, happy she finally talking with Tobin.

"Hey" 

"How was your game" 

"You frickin know how it went. I can't believe I did that, that was not a yellow card the frickin ref can suck my-" 

"Tobin stop. Just breath okay? It's all in the past now you can only move forward alright? Everything will be okay." 

"I know, I know. Sorry I started yelling and took out my anger on you, I'm really just angry with myself!" 

"I know you are and that's okay, just remember that I think you played a great game, just like always" 

"Thanks Press, that means a lot. Look I gotta go talk with coach, I don't think I'll be able to call later" 

"Alright okay, have a good rest of your night, and just remember I think you played amazing" 

"Thanks Press, goodnight & sleep tight" 

Press hangs up the phone and smiles. Tobin has know idea how much those conversations mean to her. Christen, surprised with how short the call was, decides to go to bed early. She brushes her teeth and pops her head into Julie's room. 

"Goodnight" 

"Wow your going to bed early" 

"Its been a long day and I've got sleep to catch up on"

"Alright, goodnight" 

Christen heads to her room and crawls into bed. The only thing she can think about is Tobin. "Why is that girl always on my mind?" Christen says aloud. Finally sleep overcomes her & Christen finally rests. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Tobin looks down at her shoes. She knowns she messed up. She is sitting in her coach’s office, waiting for him to come in. Tobin glances up as she hears the door opens. Tobin waits until he sits down before she says anything. 

“Um coach, just before you start to say how disappointed you are in me & stuff, I just wanted to say that I know what I did was really stupid and I only did it because I care so much about this team -“ 

“Tobin, Tobin, calm down. I know you have such a big heart and incredible skill, that is why I made you captain. I would much rather you care to much than not at all” 

“So you’re not mad?”

“Of course I am a little angry but I am angry with how we played tonight as a hole, not just at you”

“Oh”

“I called you in hear so you could help me set up a game plan for the Seattle match because you are not going to be playing.” 

“You want me to help you create the game plan? 

“Of course” 

Tobin could not stop smiling the whole meeting. She could not believe that coach had asked her to create the game plan with him, she was so honored. Everything was turning out just fine. Tobin could help but smile bigger, Christen was right, as always. Tobin figures she should call Christen when she gets home to apologize, she should not have yelled. 

The walk from coach’s office in the hotel to Tobin’s room is quick. As soon as she walks in her roommate, Allie Long, jumps up. 

“How was it?” 

“Great.”

“Really?”

“Yeah we just discussed the game plan for next weeks game”

That shuts Allie up. Tobin just kind of smirks to herself. Allie has always been a little jealous of Tobin with being on the national team and being captain. Now that Tobin was helping with the game plan really just ticks her off. 

“You worked on the fricking game plan? He didn’t scream or yell or punish? Nothing?” 

“No, shouldn’t you be happy that I am not in trouble?” 

Allie doesn’t answer. She just lays down on her bed and pulls out a Harry Potter book to read. Tobin search for her phone to call Christen. When she finally finds it, she steps out on to the balcony attached to the room and shuts the door. She tries calling Christen but she doesn’t answer. "She is probably asleep” Tobin thinks out loud. Tobin tries shooting her a text. 

Hey, just wanted to apologize for yelling at you. Totally uncalled for no matter how angry I was. Miss you so much :) - Tobin

No reply. Tobin hopes she is asleep and not just ignoring her. With nothing to do, Tobin looks up at the stars. All she can think about is Christen. Christen, Christen, Christen. Tobin could only smile thinking about her. She was everything Tobin wanted. Beautiful, funny, kind, peaceful, and ridiculously hot. The balcony door slides open and Allie walks out. 

“Hi”

“Hey”

“Look I am sorry for what I said earlier. You are right, I should be happy for you and trust me I really am.”

“It's alright Al, I still love you”

Allie couldn’t help but laugh a little 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just you say 'I love you’ so easily to me yet you don’t have the courage to say it to who you really love” 

Tobin looks down at her feet. She has told Allie about her feelings for the Chicago forward. She knows Allie is right, she needs to tell Christen. But she doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

“What is she doesn’t like me?” Tobin whispers

“Tobin I know Christen loves you just as much as you love her, but you will never be certain unless you tell her how you feel.”

“Why do you always have to be right?” 

Allie laughs at that. 

“C’mon, you need some sleep, let’s get to bed.”

Tobin nods as she follows Allie back into the room. Tobin hops under her covers and pulls the blankets over her head. She closes her eyes known that the next time she sees Christen, she must tell her how she really feels.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals are finally back together and a few other them try to get some quality bonding time in.

It has been one month since Tobin “accident” in the NWSL. But now it is June and the uswnt has a camp. Christen and Tobin have called each other twice every day for during the time and have face timed at least once a day. This would be the first time the gals have been together since the SheBelieves cup. Christen is so excited she cannot wait any longer. 

“JULIEEEEEEEEEEE” 

“I’m coming. I’m coming! My gosh someone is very impatient.” 

“I just miss the gals so much”

“One gal in particular though” 

Christen sticks her tongue out at Julie. Over the month, Christen has admitted her feelings for Tobin to Julie, but to Christen’s surprise, she already knew. Christen could not get on her flight any faster. She speed to the airport and raced through security. 

“Slow down, speedy. We have 30 minutes until our flight leaves.” 

“Ugh I just want to be there.”

“I know me too.” 

Christen looks down at Julie. She almost forgot that Zach, Julie’s fiancé, was meeting them in Commerce City, Colorado. Julie and Zach were everything Christen wanted her and Tobin to be. The were so cute and so loving. And they were so open to each other. That sinks in, and make Christen think. She has to tell Tobin her feelings. She cannot hide them anymore even if this is the best friendship she has ever had. With her mind made up Christen boards the plane with Julie. 

The flight from Chicago to Colorado was not long, just over three hours. When they got to the airport, the two girls instantly saw Zach waiting by the gate. 

“Zach!” 

Julie runs and jumps into her lovers arms and gives him a nice, long kiss. Long enough to make Christen begin to feel awkward. Christen coughs, trying to let Julie know she was still there. 

“Oh, sorry Christen.” 

Julie jumps off Zach and looks around, hoping not many people saw their private moment. Once Julie is sure no one saw, she looks over to Christen. 

“Lets find the team.”

“Yeah we are meeting by the baggage claim.” 

“Perfect”

Making their way through the airport, the girl are only stops once to take a picture with some fans. When the finally make it to baggage, only a few people are there. Hope Solo and Kelley O’hara are flirting with each other, or that’s what it looked like to Christen, and Morgan Brian is talking to Becky and Carli Lloyd. Christen pouts, of course Tobin isn’t here yet. All that rushing and she isn’t even here. Christen was just about to turn and complain to Julie when Christen feel arms wrap around her from behind. Christen whirls around to see who it is. 

“Tobin!”

Christen flings herself on Tobin, not caring who is watching. She has miss her so much. 

“I have missed you so much” 

Tobin whispers in Christen’s ear making her melt. Both girls stand there hugging, nit wanting to let go of the other just yet. When Julie starts to walk over and nudge Christen is when they realize that they must let go. Tobin steps back and smiles. 

"I've missed that" 

Christen blushes. Her hands are tingling from when Tobin was holding them. Is Tobin flirting with me? Christen thinks. Before she can digest the thought Mallory Pugh comes running up and jumps onto Christen. 

"Oh Christen I've miss you so much, how have you been" 

Ever since Christen assisted Mal's first goal, there has been a connection between them. They aren't really close friends but they definitely deeply care for each other and are always confiding in each other. Christen is thankful of Mal's surprise hug because it removed her from an awkward situation with Tobin. 

Once the whole team has arrived and has said their hellos, they all jump on to the bus. Christen doesn't sit next to Tobin. 'Thank god' Christen thinks. If she had to sit next to Tobin for the bus ride she would have exploded. Christen plops down next to Kelley O'hara as the bus starts to move. 

"Hey girl" 

"Hey, how's it going?" 

Other than Julie, Kelley is the only person on the team that knows about Christen's feelings. Her and Kelley have been best friends since college and nothing could break their bond. 

"It's good, things are okay" 

"Have you told Tobin how you feel?" 

"Shhhhh" 

Christen puts her hands over the freckled girls mouth. 

"Quite, and no I have not, but I plan on doing it soon, I just can't find the time" 

"Look there is never going to be a perfect time to tell your best friend that you have feelings for them, you just have to do it" 

"Hey look who's talking"

"What?" 

"I know you have feelings for Hope" 

Kelley is taken a back for Christen's forwardness. She never would have thought she could guess it. Kelley sighs. 

"Is it that obvious?" 

"No, but I know that your eyes light up when you talk about her, or see her, or even think about her. You always look for excuses to see her. It's very cute" 

"It's not cute it's stupid. I'm stupid. I shouldn't have these feelings, Hope isn't even gay, it will never work" 

Kelley throws her arms up in the air in defeat. 

"It will work out, I promise. And I think Hope likes you too. She lets no one else touch her but you" 

"You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"No, that's not true"

"You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do" 

Kelley’s twinkle a little more as she starts to stand up. 

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom”

Christen shakes her head a little. She knowns Kelley’s real reason for heading to the back of the bus. Christen settles back in to her seat and pulls out her book. Christen assumes it is Kelley when she sees a body sit down next to her in the corner of her eye. She realizes who it is as soon as she touches Christen. Only one person makes her tingle like that. Christen quickly glances up at the midfielder next to her. For a split second Christen swears she sees a longing in Tobin’s eyes, but it quickly disappears are she starts to talk. 

“Hey Press”

“Hey what’s up?” 

“Some girls and I might head into town later, when we get back to the hotel, want to come with?”

Christen thinks about how tired she is from the flight and how she just wants to sleep. These thoughts only cross her mind for a minute because Christen would do anything Tobin asks.

“Sure, who else is going?” 

“Just Hope, Kelley, Alex, Ali, Ashlyn, and Kling.” 

“Alright sounds fun, just text me the times later”

“Okay sounds good, see cya later”

“Yeah cya” 

Christen is so happy Tobin asked her to come with them. She is smiling like an idiot as the bus continues to move through the Colorado scenery. Christen decides to close her book and rest her eyes for a little, because she wouldn’t have much time to later, and as she closes her eyes, all she can think about is the look in Tobin’s eyes when she sat down. 

———————————————————————————————————————

As soon as Tobin gets invited to go out with the girls, she wants to invite Christen. It was the best feeling in the world when she got to hug her at the airport, and Tobin wanted to be around her twenty-four seven. 

“You inviting Christen?” 

Alex, Tobin’s bus buddy, says as she sees Tobin’s eyes eyeing the row five seats up. 

“Can I?”

“Go for it”

As Tobin stands up, she gets bombarded from her mind. ‘What if she doesn’t want to go? What if she says no? What is she made other plans?’ Tobin quickly shakes her head and takes a deep breath. She finally places one foot infant of the other and starts walked toward the brunette forward. As she gets closer, she notices that Kelley isn’t siting in her seat. ‘Perfect’ Tobin thinks as she slowly starts to sit down next to Christen. Christen doesn’t seem to notice that Tobin has sat down, she is so intensely reading her book. Tobin reaches over and touches Christen arm slightly. As soon as she touches, Tobin gets this deep burning feeling. She wanted Christen so badly, she just was longing to reach in and grab the girl. Tobin quickly snaps out of it as Christen looks over. 

“Hey Press” 

Tobin is so surprised she could find her voice, every time she is around Christen she losses all feeling except for desire and longing. This girl was everything Tobin wanted and she barley had enough courage to ask her out with a group of friends. 

As Tobin gets up, pleased with the answer she got, she cannot stop smiling. Making her way back she sees Kelley in the back, sitting across from Hope. Tobin smiles, she knows her friends both have feelings for each, but both are too scared to act. She enjoys seeing them chatting. As Tobin plops down, Alex is eagerly waiting for the answer Tobin got. 

“Well?”

“She said she will come”

“Yay, this is going to be a fun night” 

Alex winks at Tobin and Tobin slaps her shoulder. Tobin is smiling the rest of the trip to the hotel. Once the team makes their way off the bus and grab their luggage, they make their way into the lobby to wait and see what the roommate situation will be. Jill quite the group down and starts to talk. 

“Alright these will be the roommates for the duration of our time in Colorado” 

She starts to rattle of the names on her list. 

Becky  
Heather - Rose  
Christen - Ali  
Meghan - Sam  
Lindsay - Alex  
Tobin - Ashlyn  
Emily - Mallory  
Chrystal - Jaelene  
Brian - Hope  
Julie - Kelley  
Christie - Gina L  
Alyssa - Adrianna 

Everyone seems pretty satisfied with the list and begin to fill out of the lobby and to their assigned rooms. Tobin jumps into an elevator and rides it up to the right floor. As she walks into her room, she sees her new roommate, Ashlyn already getting unpacked. Tobin doesn’t know how she got up here so fast, but she just shrugs and jumps onto her bed. She pulls out her phone and sends Christen a text. 

We still on for tonight? -Tobin 

You bet ;) - Christen 

Met at 6? - Tobin 

Sounds good see ya then - Christen 

Tobin throws her phone across her bed and starts to jump up and down. 

“Woah”

Ashlyn takes a few steps away from the hyper ball of joy. Ashlyn takes one look at Tobin’s smile and knowns that there is only one thing that can make her smile that that, Christen Press. Ashlyn, already knowing the answer doesn’t ask why Tobin is jumping, instead she just shrugs and continues to unpack. Tobin is so happy. She glances down at the clock. It reads 4:40. How on earth is she supposed to wait a whole hour and twenty minutes until she sees Press? 

By the time 5:30 rolls around, Tobin has finished unpacking and got through five chapters of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. Tobin gets up and starts looking through her clothes. She glances over at Ashlyn. 

“Are you not coming with the girls?”

“Nah Ali, Kling, I decided to stay here and play some board games”

“Oh okay”

Tobin continues to search for the perfect outfit. After about 10 minutes she just throws on her ripped jeans with a tank top and her snap back. As Tobin starts fixing her hair in the mirror, she checks her watch. It is 5:50. Tobin quickly finishes her hair and throws on her sandals. 

“Bye Ashlyn”

“Later Tobs”

Tobin walks to Kelley’s room first. When she knocks on the door Julie answers. 

“Hey is Kelley here?”

“Back here”

Kelley glances up from her phone. Her and Hope were both on Kelley’s bed watching TV. They were both dress in their pj’s and looked like they were gonna fall asleep. 

“Guys I thought we were going out?”

“To tired”

Kelley mummers as she flips over to put her head on Hope’s chest.  
Tobin walks out of their room and heads over to Alex’s. When she knocks on the door, Alex is the one to answer, but she too is dressed in her pjs. 

“Arn’t you coming with us?”

“Ugh I was planning on going, but I am just so tired” 

“Fine”

Tobin walks down the hall hoping Christen wouldn’t mind that they were the only people going out now. She knocks on Christen’s door right at six. The beautiful brunette opens the door with a big smile on her face. Tobin couldn’t help but stare at Christen. She was wearing a black dress and was tight at the top, but had flow down low.

“You look beautiful”

Tobin loves how Christen blushes when she says that. 

“Are you ready to go?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only Tobin and Christen out in town, how could this not end with mixed emotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is really bad...

It was a short cab ride to town, filled with small talk. Tobin filled Christen in on how it ended up being just the two of them. Deep down, Christen was happy everyone bailed, more Tobin time for her. Christen tries not to make it obvious, but she couldn’t stop staring at the little bit of cleavage that showed from Tobin’s V-neck tank top. When they arrive at their destination, Tobin tips the driver and the two ladies hop out. Christen looks down the street. It is beautiful. There are cute shops with lights in their windows and people are walking about. Strings of lights flow in-between the buildings coving the street with a beautiful glow. Tobin slowly walks up and stands next to Christen. 

“Where do you want to go first?”

Christen turns to look at the midfielder and she couldn’t help but notice that she was more beautiful than the scenery around them. The twinkle in Tobin’s eye seemed to jump out even more in the light, just making her face more astonishing than it already was. 

“Um, I don’t know, wanna just walk around?”

Christen blushes a little, hoping that her answer would distract Tobin and she wouldn't notice that she was just staring at her. As the girls begin to walk around, Christen was having a blast. In the book store they popped into, Tobin could not have been cuter. She went around from shelf to shelf pointing out great books and finally she stopped walking when she found the Harry Potter section. She whipped out her favorite book of the series and starts to tell Christen all about it. Christen loved the way Tobin's eyes lit up as she talked about something she really cared about. Christen didn't want Tobin to stop talking so she never told her that she has already read the whole series. When the girls walked into a little clothing shop called “The Perfect Touch” Tobin slipped into the changing room and came back out with about ten shirts and five shorts on. After that stunt, the lady working kindly asked the two to leave to store and they walked out full of giggles and joy. 

“I cannot believe you did that? Ten shirts? That has to be a record of sorts.”

“Not for me, my PR is about 23”

“About?”

“Well Alex said it didn’t count if the shirt was only over my head”

Christen couldn’t help but laugh at the smiley girl. Only she would do and say something that silly. 

“Wanna go grab some ice-cream or something?”

“Sure” 

———————————————————————————————————————

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Hope, Kelley, Alex, Kling, Ash & Ali were all cooped up in Christen and Ali’s room watching Tv. Some of the girls NWSL teams were playing and they wanted to watch their team win. Kelley was lying down on Hope with her head in Hope’s lap. Ash and Ali were sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed. Ash slowly crept her arm around Ali and rested it on her far shoulder. Ali let her keep it there, and even leaned her head on Ash’s shoulder. The to girls had been dating for three mother now, but they had not told a soul on the team. Ali made it a rule that Ash was not even allowed to hug her infant of the team, so Ash was very pleased when Ali let her keep their position. If someone had walked in the room they would have known the two were a couple. Alex and Kling were chilling on Ali’s bed on their phones. Alex realizes the room grew kind of quite and she sees why. Kelley had shut her eyes on Hope’s lap. Alex watches as Hope shyly places her hand on Kelley’s head and started to put her hands threw Kelley’s hair. Kelley slowly smiles. Her stomach was full of butterfly’s, she loved the why Hope’s touch made her feel. Like she wanted to burn up and explode all at once. She was trying to test Christen’s theory about how only she could touch Hope. Alex saw Hope starting at the squirrel girl, her eyes full of longing. Alex smiles, she couldn’t wait to text Press and tell her about the two. She picks up her phone to let Christen know. 

“Kelley and Hope are practically a couple. Wish you could watch this!” - Alex

“Awe dang it, of course they act cute when I’m not there, so happy for Kel though” - Press 

“Yeah me 2, how’s your night going?” - Alex

“Absolutely amazing” - Press

Alex smiles. She knows of Tobin’s feelings for Press and Julie kind of hinted to her about Press having the same feelings. She was happy the night worked out as she had hoped. Alex turns and whispers to Kling

“I think our plan is working”

Kling looks up from her phone and faces Alex. 

“The one with Tobs and Press?” 

“Tobs and Press what? Has anyone heard from them?” 

Ash turns around to face all the girls on the floor as she asked about her friends. She knew that their night out totally set up by Kling and Alex, but she still hopes everything goes well for her two friends. 

“Yeah I was texting Press” 

“Why were you texting Press?”

Kelley sits up from Hope’s lap as she asks the question. Alex blushes a little not wanting to tell Kelley her real reason. 

“Um, I just asked how the night was going, nothing more”

“Oh okay"

Alex hates lying but she knew that she had to, in order to keep Kelley’s secret. Alex was sad she had to lie but she quickly forgot about it when she remembered that Tobs was with Press. She really wanted to know what was happening but for right now, she could only hope that Tobin was happy and having a blast. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Tobin could not be happier, she was having a great night. She loves how easy it was for her to make Christen laugh. Especially because she adores when the forward threw and head back and was full of laughter. As the girls make their way to the nearest ice cream shop, they see a street performer. It was a man who was doing some pretty insane tricks with a soccer ball. 

“You’re better than him”

Tobin gets a chill up her spin as Christen whispers in her ear. She side glances at Press, 'was she filtering with me?’ Tobin shakes her head quickly to clear her mind. They were friends, going into town as friends, getting ice cream as friends. At that moment Tobin had completely forgot about getting ice cream. 

“If we want ice cream and want to be back before curfew, we should leave”

“You're right, lets go”

The ice cream place was not that far of a walk from the performer. As the two walk in to the place, they see that the place in empty. They both order the same thing because they both have the same favorite, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. The two decide to eat outside on a bench. 

“Oh no”

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing I just spilt a little ice cream on me”

Tobin glances at Christen to see that a bit of the vanilla had fallen on one of Christen’s breast. 

“Let me help you” Tobin says without really thinking and starts to wipe the ice cream away with her napkin. After about three or four wipes Tobin realizes that she was touching Christen breast and instantly jerks back.

“It should be all now, wanna do get a cab?”

Tobin kind of mumbles as she faces the opposite way because she didn’t want Christen to see how red her face is. Walking back wasn’t hard, just a little cold. Tobin was thankful for the hoodie that she had tied around her waste. She was just about to put it on herself when she sees Christen shiver. 

“Here this will help”

“No, I can’t take that, you need it”

“No I don’t, I’m not cold, you need it more than I do”

“Thanks” 

Tobin wraps the hoodie around Christen’s shoulders

“Better?”

“Much”

Tobin could only smile. She forgot how cold she was because the only thing she could think about was how she made Christen smile. Once in the cab, there was really no conversation. Even once they reached the hotel, they didn’t talk until the girls reached Christen’s door.

“Thanks for a fun night”

“Thanks for paying for the cab”

They both laugh at Christen's comment and as Tobin closes her mouth she realizes that this perfect night was coming to an end. 

“Um, I hope we can do this again some time, good night”

Tobin brings Christen’s hand up to her lips and kisses it. She slowly turns around and walks toward her room, leaving Christen there to process the whole thing. 

As Christen slowly shuts the door and walks into the room she sees Ash and Ali cuddling on Ali’s bed.

“Heyyy Press”

“Hi guys” 

“How was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date”

“Oh yes it was”

“It was not, we just hung out as friends, you guys were suppose to come but bailed so that means no date”

"Did you tell Tobin how you feel?”

“No”

“Oh my gosh tonight was the perfect night”

Christen sighs. She knew Ali and Ash were right, tonight would have been a really good time. But Christen didn’t want to ruin a great night. She looks over at Ash and Ali cuddling and wishes more than the world for that to be her and Tobin. Apparently, Ali sees the longing in her eyes.

“You want her Christen, you don’t strike me as a person that is okay with not getting what they want.”

Christen turns towards Ali

“I can’t do it, she doesn’t have feelings for me, and I am sure I am just going through some sort of phase with my feelings for her”

“Alright whatever you say”

Christen, accepting her defeat on happiness with Tobin, plops down on her bed and gets cozy. Just as she is about to clock out, Ali brings her back. 

“Hey Press”

“Hmmmm?”

“Nice Hoodie”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the girls' true emotions spill out...

Christen wakes up at around 8 the next day. She rolls over to she Ali’s bed empty. Worried about her roommates whereabouts, Christen jumps out of bed to search for her phone. Of course when she finds it, there is a text from Ali. 

“Went for a run and didn’t want to wake you, see you at breakfast at 8!” - Krieges

Christen is relaxed for only a split second before she remembers the time. Breakfast was at 8:00 and it was currently 7:57. Christen makes the decision that she would rather be on time then show up looking good. She darts out of the room without brushing her hair or changing and sprints down the hall towards the elevator. Deciding at the last second, Christen choses the stairs hoping it will be faster. When she reaches the lobby, she runs across to the dinning hall place where the team eats, kind of causing a scene but Christen didn’t care. As she throws open the door and walks in for breakfast she looks down at her phone, it reads 8:00. Christen sighs in relief, she wasn’t late. Christen scans the room and she heart skips a beat as she eyes lock with a midfielder. It seems like Tobin is just about to get up come over when someone calls Christen’s name.

“Hey Press come sit”

Ali is motioning for Christen to sit in the open seat across from her. As Christen walks over she looks back at Tobin, who now has her attention else where and is talking to Alex about something. Christen plops down into the chair next to Ashlyn and Morgan and grabs a banana from the basket in the center of the table. As Christen starts to peel her breakfast, she notices that her friends at her table are staring at her. Christen is just about to ask 'what’s up', when Kelley sits down at the table and sees Christen. Ali whispers something in Kelley’s ear and they both glance at Christen. 

“Hey Press, you’re such a traitor, Stanford would be disappointed.”

Christen is just about to ask what she means when Ashlyn, who is sitting to her left, pipes up. 

“I personally like the hoodie”

It is at that moment that Christen realizes she is still wearing Tobin’s UNC hoodie from the night before. Christen turns a bright shade of red as her teammates start to giggle. 

“Just tell her who you feel”

“Yeah she feels the same way”

“C’mon give it a change”

“You have to try”

“If you don’t tell her I will for you” 

Christen's mind explodes with all of her teammates comments. She finally can’t take it anymore. She epruptly jumps up from her seat, forcing her knee to hit the table and make a big noise. The talking in the room gets quite as everyone turns towards the sound. Christen can’t take anymore eyes on her. She quickly storms out the room, needing to get some spaces from her teammates. 

“Christen wait”

Tobin jumps up from her seat and chases Christen as she runs out. 

“Press stop!”

Press doesn't stop, despite Tobin’s calls. She keeps running. She runs outside the hotel and to the park across the street. Only when Christen is out of breath, does she finally stop and sit down on a park bench. She knows Tobin is still behind her, trying to catch her. Christen tries to wipe all the tears off her faces before Tobin arrives, but she fails. 

“Press” Tobin says her name in such a way, it makes Christen want to scream, cry, and turn to jello all at once. Tobin just says Christen’s name as she sits down next to her. Tobin instantly notices her tears and begins to help wipe them away. 

“Hey Christen, it’s okay, calm down”

Just hearing Tobin’s voice, all caring and endearing, made Christen actually start to cry all over again. She just wants Tobin. Wants Tobin to be with her, wants that voice to only talk to her like that. 

“Press” Tobin says as she wraps her arms around the forwards shoulders. 

“I’m right her, I’m always gonna be right her” 

Christen just can’t take it anymore. She can’t lie to Tobin or lie to herself anymore. 

“Tobin, that’s the problem." Christen blurts out. 

Tobin gives Christen a questioning look, "what do you mean?"

Christen takes a deep breath knowing she can't turn back now, "You will always be there for me. You will always be the best thing ever. And I cannot keep lying to you. Look Tobin, I like you, and boy, I like you a lot. Your everything I think about, I plan my schedule around our phone class or around your games just so I can hear you talk or watch you play. I know that it’s all stupid and this is just stop to say because you don’t like me back, but I just -“

“Hey stop Press, I like you too”

And just hearing those four words sends Press over the edge. She jumps on top of Tobin throwing her arms around her. The two girls fall off the bench but Christen doesn't care. Tobin Heath says she likes her. Christen’s smile is the biggest Tobin has ever seen it. As the girls stop rolling, Tobin lands on top of Christen. Looking down at the beautiful forward beneath her gives Tobin a feeling she has never felt before, and she loves it. 

“I would kiss you right now but we’re in a public park”

“Lets change that”

Quicker than they came, the girls run back to the hotel. Even in the lobby they don’t slow down. Even when the lady at the front desk yells at them, they do not slow. Once they reach the elevator, Christen quickly jams her thumb on the up button. Waiting for the elevator to come does not shake the tension, it grows it. As soon as the doors slide open, Tobin shoves Christen in and, not caring that the doors have not fully closed yet, slams her lips on Christen’s. Tobin shoves Christen on to the back wall, pinning her. Press slowly moves her hand up the midfielder’s body, finally resting them on her butt. 

“I never knew that you were an ass girl” Tobin says this with a quirk on her lips. 

“There is so much you don’t know about me”

The two girls were about to lean back in to continue, when the elevator doors slide open again. An older man with a briefcase walks in. He looks kind of confused when the two girls don’t get out at the lobby. Tobin, with a very red face, presses their floor as the man presses his. Tobin looks over at Christen and finds the forward already staring at her, with the lust still in her eyes. The man has a higher floor than the ladies, so when the girls reach the correct floor, he is still in the elevator.

To Tobin’s surprises, Christen is the one to pull them out of the elevator. Racing down the hall they reach Christen’s room quickly. As soon the they are fully in the room, Christen shoves Tobin down on the bed. She begins to climb up Tobin and connects her lips back with Tobin’s. Christen asks for entrance, which Tobin quickly grants. Tobin moves her hands up Christen. When she gets a good grip, Tobin lifts Christen up and carries her until they run into the wall across from them. They were fighting for dominance, but after that Christen gives in, letting Tobin take over. Tobin quickly notices her victory and acts on in. 

“OH MY GOSH!”

Tobin springs away from Christen and both their faces become bright red. They were so intense, neither noticed that Ali had opened the door. Ali and Ashlyn just stand there with their mouths in the shape of O's. 

“Well, it’s just, you know, we -“ Tobin stutters for words to try to explain. 

“AHHHHHHHHHH” Ali screams out of excitement and jumps up onto the bed. She starts to dance around, acting like seeing her friends making out is the best thing ever.

“Ali? what?” Christen says with a confused face. Tobin looks to Ashlyn for an explanation and sees that she to has a wicked big smile on her face too. 

“She is just happy that we are no longer the only couple on the team” Ashlyn says casually. 

Now it is Tobin and Christen’s turn to have O’s on their faces. How could Ashlyn just drop a bomb like that so casually? Tobin, trying to process, sits down on the floor. 

“Oh my gosh you guys are dating?” Tobin asks, still in her position on the floor

“Um yeah, and we have been for about three months.” Ali says as if it wasn't the biggest news ever.

“No wayyyy” “Congrats guys”

Tobin and Christen run to the two girl and give them hugs. 

“But now back you guys” Ali says pointing her fingers at Tobin and Christen. “So who finally sucked it up and admitted their feelings?”

“Surprisingly, Christen actually admitted it first, but I did it right after” Tobin looks over at Christen and sees her face all red. It only makes Tobin smile more because Christen looks about 1,000 times cuter when she is embarrassed. 

The girls chat for a little, mostly about Ali and Ash's relationship. The couple tries to give the other two advise on sneaking around and on the best times to go on dates. When Ash starts talking about more dates and couple stuff, she notices the other two start to look a little uncomfortable. 

"What? Did I say something?" Ash asks hoping she didn't just make this great conversation awkward. 

"Oh, its nothing, just that you keep saying couple, and we haven't really discussed that yet" Tobin mumbles to Ash as she looks down at her bare feet, cheeks turning all red. Tobin would love for Christen to be her girl friend but she doesn't want to pressure Christen into anything.

"Oh," Ash says as she realizes she made the conversation awkward. "Well, congrats on admitting feelings, Ali and I are going to go now" Ash motions for Ali to follow her out the door. As Ali leaves she gives a double thumbs up at Christen and runs to catch up with Ashlyn. Once the door closes, Tobin lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She slowly turns to face Christen and she, which to Tobin's surprise, is smiling like an idiot. Tobin tilts her head to the side, like a puppy. "What's got you smiling?" she asks. Christen doesn't answer but instead she burst out laughing. Tobin couldn't help but laugh and the forward falls on to the bed and continues laughing. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I just find it funny how the first time we make out, someone walks in on us"

Tobin smiles at that, it was kind of funny, it is just their luck too. Christen sees Tobin start to head towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asks as she gets up from the bed. 

"Just heading back to my room, you can come if you want?" 

"Um, nah I'm okay, I have to find Kelley" Press says as she tries to slip past Tobin and walk out the door. Christen is totally surprised when Tobin grabs her arm and pulls her back into her. 

"Let me say goodbye" Tobin says as she leans in, placing a gentle kiss of Christen's lips, causing Christen to melt into millions of pieces. When Tobin pulls back she has a smirk on her face. Christen knows she is very pleased with herself for doing that, and Christen is very pleased too. "That's the best goodbye I've had in a while" Tobin whispers in Christen's ear as she slowly walks out the door. Christen is frozen in her spot, unable to comprehend what just happened. Christen is pulled out of her trance when she hears her phone buzz. She walks over to see what it is. 

"Hey you stormed out of breakfast today, wanna talk about it?" - KO 

Oh boy did Christen want to talk about, but even though Kelley was her best friend, she didn't know if she should tell her. Kelley didn't particularly have a filter sometimes, but Christen still loves the squirrel. Christen decides to shoot her a text back. 

"Yeah wanna met in my room?" - Pressy 

"Be there in five?" - KO

"Come alone" - Pressy 

"No Hope?" - KO 

"No Hope." - Pressy 

"Finnnnnnne" - KO

Press only has to wait a little before she hears a knock on her door. Christen can't wait to talk to Kelley, because boy, did she have a lot to tell her


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little O'solo for everyone

Kelley could not believe that her best friends finally kissed. When she hears the news she can’t stop jumping around the room. After months of a slight awkward tension between the group, it could be gone now. 

“Yay! Oh my gosh!” Kelley screams. For the past five minutes she has been jumping on Christen’s bed while the forward shoots her annoyed looks. 

“Is she a good kisser?” 

“Kelley! You can’t ask if your best friend is a good kisser” Julie Johnston says. Press knew that she had to tell Julie, being one of her close friends and everything, so before she started talking with Kelley, she texted Julie to come up. Press did not want to tell the story twice. 

“Sorry, sorry” Kelley says as the two other girls throw pillows at her. “But I mean, it’s your first kiss with Tobin, it must have been pretty good”

“Kel, it was amazing, it felt like the whole world stopped.” Christen sighs thinking back to that kiss. The passion, the tenderness, the feeling of wanting a thousand more. “But guys, you really cannot tell anyone, we don’t really want people knowing, especially since we’re not officially dating yet. I am fairly sure Tobin will tell Alex and Allie, so that means only you guys, Ali and Ashlyn, and Tobin’s people know.”

“You told Ash and Ali before you told us?” Kelley says with a pout on her face. 

“No, I mean technically yes, but we didn’t mean too”

“How can you not mean to, it’s kind of a big deal dating someone, you can’t just drop that casually in a conversation.”

Christen smirks at that. She thinks back to how easily Ash mentioned her and Ali’s relationship. She just said it like it was no big deal. “First of all, we are not officially dating, second of all, we didn’t tell them, they kind of walked in on us kissing.” 

“No way” Kelley bursts out laughing, and Julie can’t help but chuckle either. Kelley is laughing so hard she falls off the bed, and continues to laugh as she rolls on the floor. Julie stands up and walks to Christen. She puts her hands on Christen’s two shoulders and looks her dead in the eye, “that is so unfortunate” she says with the straightest face ever. 

“Promise me you guys will not tell?” Christen says pleadingly. 

“Yeah of course, I promise” Julie says as she stretches, “your secret is save with me” she says as she brings her hand to her mouth, pretending to zip it shut. “Your main concern is this one,” 

“Heyyy, that’s not true I can keep a secret” Kelley says in defense. 

“Kel you literally couldn’t keep a secret about me having a pack of gum,” Press says as she puts her hands on her hip. “Kel I am going to need you to try really hard to keep your mouth shut, please” To further prove her desire, Christen gets down on her knees to beg, “Pleaseeeeeee Kel” 

“Yeah, yeah, you show you all I can keep a secret, I’ll show you” Kelley stands up from her spot on the floor and begins to walk out the door. “I'll show you, you just wait”. She keeps mumbling to herself as she walks away. Kelley walks down the hall and finds herself stoping in front of Hope’s room. Kelley sighs. She is so into the goal keeper, but Kelley can’t tell if Hope feels the same way. Kelley is just about to turn back towards her room and start to pout about her feelings when Morgan Brian, Hope’s roommate, opens the door. Morgan, who is staring at her phone in one hand and slipping water with the other, doesn’t see Kelley right in front of her, so without looking up Morgan walks right into the short freckled girl. 

“Ow” 

As the two girls collide, Kelley trys to step back only causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the floor. Morgan, still in forward motion, trys to move around Kelley’s body but she can’t so Morgan ends up tripping over Kelley’s feet. Her water goes flying into the air, but luckily for Morgan, her phone manages to stay in her hand. Kelley glances up at the water bottle now moving at her face. Kelley tries to move but isn’t quick enough. The bottle hits the defender in the face and splits all over her. Morgan, who has to stay on the ground to process everything that just happened, turns back to look at Kelley, and finds her water bottle on the ground but she had the contents all over her. Morgan starts to laugh. 

“You okay Kel?” she says as she starts to stand up. Instead of answering Kelley just motions to her now drenched shirt and hair. “I survived but they didn’t”.

Morgan laughs at that comment and sticks her hand out to help Kelley up. As soon as Kelley hops up onto her feet, Hope comes to the door. When Kelley turns to see her, her heart skips a beat. 'Hope is the most beautiful person in the world’ Kelley thinks to herself. Hope has on sweat pants that hang loosely from her hip. She has an US Soccer tank top on that is scrunched up a little to you could see Hope’s abs peeking through. Her hair is in a messy bun onto of her head and she has her reading glasses on. Gosh, without even trying, without even talking, Hope takes Kelley’s breath away. Kelley doesn’t realize that Hope is staring at her either, doing the exact same thing. Hope’s eyes wandering up and down Kelley’s body. Hope smiles a little when she notices that Kelley’s hair is all in her face. That face. Hope could stare at Kelley’s face all day. The way her freckles are placed, how her jawline caresses her face perfectly, the piercing green eyes that demand attention. She has on an US Soccer shirt that hugs Kelley in all the right places, leaving Hope with little to imagine. Kelley’s shorts are ruffled up a little so extra legs are exposed to Hope. She notices that Kelley’s shirt, shorts, and hair is soaked, just making her about a thousand times more sexy. 

Hope and Kelley are staring at each other just a little to long because Morgan gives an awkward cough. It pulls the two girls out of their trances. Hope, now looking at Morgan’s messy hair realizes something happened with the two girls, 'probably what the sound was from’ Hope guesses. But just to be sure, she clarifies. 

“Um, what just happened?” 

“Your favorite defender was just standing outside our door and when I went to walk out and, bam, we fell over. I didn’t see her because I was looking at my phone and as I fell, my water got all over Kelley.” Kelley blushes a little when Morgan calls her Hope’s favorite defender. Hope notices the slight reddening of Kelley’s checks, but decides not to tease her about it. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I am fine-“ Morgan starts but stops when she realizes Hope is asking Kelley. 

“You weren’t talk to me, right, I knew that, well I am just going to be on my way and find Lindsay, cya later guys.” Morgan turns around quickly trying to walk as fast as she can to get away from the awkward conversation. 

Hope turns and faces Kelley, “well, are you okay?” 

“Just wet, but I’ll survive, thanks” Kelley starts to walk away like Morgan just did, with the same intent as Morgan, but Hope grabs her arm. Just the contact on Kelley’s arm sends shivers up her spins. Kelley slowly turns back around trying to show that Hope’s hand is making Kelley melt inside. 

“Do you want some dry clothes?” 

Hope yells at herself. Of course Kelley wants dry clothes and she was probably on her way to get some but you just had to grab her, not wanting the conversation to end so soon. 

“I mean you don’t have to, I mean, it’s just, I thought you might want to, ya know”

Kelley smiles, she loves seeing the big, lean goalkeeper stumble for words. And even if Kelley will not admit to herself, she loves how she can have that effect on Hope. 

“Of course I want dry clothes silly” Kelley says as she brushes past Hope, letting herself into Hope’s room

Hope is always amazed at the young girl's forwardness. What ever she was thinking, the defender was not scared to share. This thought shuts Hope down a little, 'if the girl is so forward she would have mentioned her feelings if they were there' Hope says to herself. Hope slowly shuts her the door and turn to face the room. She sees Kelley looking at the book on Hope's bed. Hope instantly gets red, she does not want people knowing that she read Nicholas Sparks in her free time. She only pulled out the book because Morgan was leaving. Hope rushes over and tries to grab the book before Kelley, but she is to slow. Kelley picks the book up and examines the cover. 

"Hey give that back" Hope tries to grab it out of the defenders hands, but again is to slow. Kelley jerks the book to the other side of her, turning her back towards Hope so she couldn't reach it. 

"I love this book, it's my favorite actually" Kelley flips through the pages of the book that she has read to many times to count. She could read the book any day, she is always in the mood for the perfect love story. It makes Kelley cry each time, and Kelley loves how it pulls so many emotions out of her. She loves the feeling so close to the characters, and she defiantly connects with Noah in the sense of not being able to get the women of her dreams.

"Just give it back please" Hope tries for the book one last time, but Kelley is still quicker. Kelley raises the book above her head, in attempt for Hope to not be able to reach it. 

"You know that only would work if I was shorter than you right?" Hope says as she easily plucks the book out of the shorter girl's hands. Kelley puts a frown on her face. Hope never ever likes seeing the girl pout, but sometimes she thinks it is adorable. Hope slightly chuckles at the girl for thinking of putting the book in the air. Which earns her a glare from the defender and a light slap on her shoulder. 

"So do you have clothes for me Solo?" 

"A non-wet shirt and shorts coming right up O'hara" 

The two girls could not help but smile, they can't be serious around each other, even when they try their best. Hope walks over to her dresser and pulls out some clothes. She tosses Kelley a purple and black pair of University of Washington shorts and a grey Seattle Reign shirt. Kelley doesn't walk over to the bathroom to change, which Hope expects her to do. Instead Kelley just strips into her sport bra and spandex right then and there. Hope can only stare and the defender's perfectly toned stomach. Hope doesn't admit this often, but she thinks Kelley might possibly be even more ripped then her. Just seeing the girl in spandex made Hope's mind all fuzzy. Kelley could feel Hope's gaze on her. She mentally high fives herself before she glances up at Hope. 

"Something wrong?" 

Hope does not respond at first. She does not even realize that Kelley has asked her a question. She is in such a deep train of thought, thinking about all the things she could do to that little girl if she could just grow soon and admit her feelings. 

"Earth to Hope" 

"Hum? Sorry what did you say?" 

"I just asked is something is wrong" 

Hope slowly smiles as she looks Kelley up and down one more time. "Nothing wrong, just admiring the view." If Kelley is going to tease Hope, well two can play at that game. If Kelley is going to make it impossible for Hope to not admit her feelings, Hope was just going to have to do the same. As soon as Hope says that, Kelley blushes. But only for a few seconds because she finally throws on the shirt and shorts. "Thanks for the clothes," Kelley mumbles softly. Kelley knows Hope is teasing her back, finally starting to play. 'This is going to be fun,' Kelley thinks as she struts towards Hope. When she reaches the goal keeper, she stands on her tip toes so her mouth is right next to her ear. She stays there for a few seconds, letting her breath touch Hope's neck, before she speaks, "How can I repay you?" 

Kelley casually struts towards the door. When she reaches it, she glances back at Hope, seeing the goal keeper frozen still. Kelley, chuckling to herself, knows she won this battle but she has a whole war left.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay back to Preath :))))

Practices and trainings have been flowing smoothly and the team seems to have finally found their way. The young kids have found their place and are now comfortable in it. Everything seems to be going off without a hitch. When the first game against Japan rolls around. The team is shocked by their performance. No one could understand how it happened. The defense fell apart and the midfield couldn’t keep the ball at their feet. The trainings and practices were bust up in intensity after that. Jill was angry, she was outraged with the performance. Everyone thought the line up was going to change, but Jill kept it the same. She said the line-up needed a chance to prove to her that they could play at the national level. But luckily, the back line was awake and playing and the midfield stepped it up as well. In the 27th minute, the ball of the set piece was misplaced and the whole bench sighed. But the players on the pitch didn't give up on the play and Allie Long sent a perfect ball across the net to Julie Johnston, who finished it. The team’s spirits defiantly went up, they really needed to score first. But the US wasn’t done. In the 62nd minute, Crystal Dunn gets a break away and send a great ball to the middle of the field. And Alex Morgan, doing what Alex Morgan does best, scores the second goal of the game. Sadly, the game to be cut short because of the weather that happened just after Ali Krieger got subbed in ;). The team was very pleased with the outcome of the game, but most of the team was sad the camp was now over. The gals would have to return to their NWSL teams. 

———————————————————————————————————————

“Can I help you pack?” Tobin hears the slight nervousness in Christens voice as she asks the question. Tobin looks at the forward and sees her playing with her hands and looking down at her feet. Tobin loves when Christen is nervous, it makes her so much cuter the way her brow furrows and how she gets slight creases on the outsides of her eyes. Tobin stops putting clothes into her bag. She shuffles over to Christen and takes her hands. “Something bothering you?” 

“No, um, I was just wondering if, you know,” Christen fumbles for the right words. She hates her mouth for not making this any easier for her. She sees Tobin tilt her head to the left with a questioning look on her face, like a puppy. “I know the Thorns do not start training again for three days, and same with the Red Stars, so, you know, I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with me in Chicago for a little?” 

Tobin doesn't answer right away. She thinks long about what Christen is asking her. They haven’t even had "the talk” yet and Christen is inviting her to Chicago. Tobin instantly thinks 'of course I want to come' but she stops herself from saying that. She knows if she is going to continue this relationship or whatever it is, she is going to have to talk with Christen. “Well, um, Christen -” Tobin tries to start but she gets cut off. 

“No Tobin, it’s okay if you don’t want to come, I get it”

“Christen let me finish please,” Tobin walks across the room and takes Christen’s hands so they would stop fidgeting. “Christen, I would love to go to Chicago with you. But I know if we are going to go, we need to talk, about us. Since I really want to go, we are going to talk now, so here it is. Christen I like you lot, you light up my world and I loved kissing you and I want to kiss you again every minute. I want to be in a relationship with you, I want you to be mine. I want you, Christen Press. I guess what I am trying to say is, Christen Press, will you do me the greatest honor ever and be my girlfriend?” 

By the time Tobin is done talking Christen is crying. Tears are dripping down her face. The midfielder slowly moves her hand up and wipes the drops away. Christen doesn’t want to be crying, but she can’t help it. She has been waiting to hear those words for so so long. Now Tobin has finally said them, and Christen can’t even reply. 

“Chris-“

“Yes Tobin, yes I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be yours, I want a relationship, and I want you to kiss me every minute of the day and -“ 

Christen can’t finish because as soon as Tobin hears that the forward wants to be kissed, Tobin kisses her. Christen is surprised as first, but then, in a matter of seconds, she deepens the kiss. What starts out as an innocent, gentle kiss turns into something much more, much greater. Tobin practically feels Christen’s passion radiating off her, and tries to send back some of hers. Tobin’s hands run through Christen’s brown locks and continue to explore downwards. Christen’s hands are in Tobin hair but they end up moving downwards as well, landing on the back of Tobin’s neck. Christen pulls the midfielder closer to her, their bodies now against each other. Tobin’s hands land on Christen’s rear, again, and Tobin lifts the forward off her feet. Christen wraps her legs around Tobin’s waist. The midfielder takes a few steps backward, with Christen still attached to her, and sits down on the bed. Christen shifts a little so that she is straddling Tobin while managing to still stay on Tobin’s lap. Tobin’s hands move up a few inches and play with the hem of Christen’s shirt. She pulls away for a few seconds and looks at Christen for approval. She gets her response from the lust and desire in Christen’s eyes, and just to make sure Tobin gets the message, Christen gives her a slight nod. Within seconds Christen’s shirt is being pulled over her head and is thrown onto the floor. Tobin stops for a split second and takes in her girlfriend’s body. She moves her hands across the perfectly toned abs, making sure to touch each one of the six rectangles. 

“Tobs”

“Hm?”

“Your drooling” 

Tobin quickly wipes the back of her hand along her mouth. Christen then pulls up Tobin shirt and now it is her turn to stare. Every inch of Tobin’s body is perfectly tanned. That is extremely sexy to Christen, but not only that, Tobin is ripped. Without even flexing, the lines on her stomach are clearly defined. Christen can’t stare for long though, because Tobin reaches back up and connects their lips. Every time Tobin kisses Christen a flame is ignited inside of her. Her heart races and her insides slowly melt. Their lips flow into a rhythm, two coming together into one. Christen’s hand are slowly playing with the strap of Tobin’s bra, while Tobin’s hands are doing the same to Christen’s. Christen mentally high fives herself for not putting on a sports bra this morning, because the bra she has on right now is way sexier. 

“OH MY GOD GUYS WHAT THE HELL” 

Christen springs out of Tobin’s lap and scrambles for her shirt. Tobin searches for her shirt as she turns to see who walked in of them this time. She is surprised to see Kelley, Alex, and Allie in the door way of the room. Alex is laughing so hard she has to grab Allie to control herself. Allie has her eyes wide open and is slightly chuckling to herself. Kelley is curled up in a ball on the floor slowly rocking back and forth mumbling about how she will be scared for life. By the time the two girls have their shirts on, their faces are as red as tomatoes. Tobin, finally getting control of her breath, speaks first. 

“What are you guys even doing here?” 

“You told us yesterday to meet you at 12 so we could get some coffee before our flights back. Apparently, you made different plans”

Alex smirks as she answers Tobin’s question. She knows something happened between the two girls, and she guesses from what she walked in on, it is something good. Alex can read her best friend / ex-girlfriend so easily. Alex and the midfielder used to date back in 2010 during Alex’s early years on the USWNT. But the two broke up in 2012. Not because of anything either of them did, just the two weren’t in love anymore. It was a mutual agreement to not be in a relationship anymore and the two continued to be best friends after. In the two years dating, Alex figured out Tobin only kisses with that much passion after something significant, something she wants to remember forever. Alex, knowing that whatever just went down is special, tries to give the two some alone time. 

“Come on guys if we want coffee, we should get going” 

“Wait let us get changed really quick” 

“No, there isn’t enough time, we will catch up with you guys at the airport” 

Alex picks Kelley up from the floor, who is still mumbling about how she is blinded, and pushes her towards the door. Allie gets the message and starts to follow, but right as she is about to walk out the door she turns around. 

“Goodbye, love birds” she says with a wink and then she’s gone. 

Tobin turns back around and looks at Christen. This time, Tobin is the first to start laughing, but Christen quickly follows suit. After a few minutes of laughter, the two die down. 

"How many more time are we going to get walked in on?" 

"I hope no more times, and what happened to knocking before you entered a room?" 

The two girls laugh. When the laugher stops it is replaced by realization. The two are dating, and neither one could be happier. The two both have million dollar grins on their faces. 

"I like you a lot Tobin Powell Heath" 

"I like you more Christen Annemarie Press, and I cannot wait to spend the next three days with you"


End file.
